Life's A Bitch
by Naruto0116
Summary: This is the continuous of 'Why Must I Deal With This'. This is mainly from Accelerator Point of view, and this is four years later in the future. Enjoy it. It took a while longer than expected. But this is the best I can do. This maybe the ending to it.


_**'Accelerator…'**_

 _That's the name that was given to me. I used to have a normal name, but I don't have a clue what it was. I don't even remember my parents. Not their names or their faces. I've never been able to understand what it's like to have a family and I've never really shown interests in wanting one. Seem likes family only gets in the way. At least that's what I believe. Don't see what the big deal is about having a family._

 _I've always been alone since I was a child, so I've never understood the word such as 'friend' or 'family'. Such bullshit. I've tried to make what you call 'friends' but they've used me just to make their life easier. Not just that, but they've almost tried to hurt me both physically, and mentally. And sometimes verbally. Though, all of their attempts have failed._

 _Fate can be cruel, and life can be a bitch. So I've given up on trying to make any 'friends'. Everything was going well and I became to actually enjoy my loner lifestyle. But, I've been invited to go to some special place called the… 'Special Ability Institute'. It's kind of obvious that I'm the only one who's been invited there._

 _These scientists' motives are easy to read. They want to perform experiments on me and the only question is 'for what'? Humans are all the same it would seem. They didn't care what would happen to the host, as long as they get results. I didn't care at all though. I didn't care what they had planned and I didn't care if this plan would destroy the city. I just couldn't care less about anything._

 _With only two days until I have to go to this Special Institute. I decided to rest in a nearby park, just to get some sleep. Yes, this park is where I've tried to make friends at, but like I say, I've given up on that. I just wanted some place to rest for now. At least that was the plan, until a certain 'Scientific Electromaster' shown up. She looks to be younger than me, possibly by a year or two. Her hair color is strange; It's rare to find chestnut color hair in this day, and age._

 _She stared at me as if, it's her first time ever seeing a boy before. It's probably because I look like a ghost. White hair, white skin, and not to mention, I'm wearing an all white outfit. I'm not surprised to have one or two people staring, but she's literally looking at me, as if she's staring into my soul. She finally spoke and asked me the weirdest question about Gekota. 'Gekota is a toy, right?' I questioned her, but she seems to have gotten mad that I called it just a toy, which I must say is amusing._

 _We've engaged in conversation, and she's got to have the biggest mouth. She literally yells over a fucking to-… Mascot, as she seems to point out. Geez, out of all of the kids that talked with me, she's definitely the loudest. I threw a few insults at her so she would know to keep her voice down, but of course she didn't listen. She's quite stubborn and is beginning to get on my nerves. But then she asked me an unexpected question… If only she knew how cruel certain kids can be… Guess she's innocent. Or oblivious…_

 _I just wanted to be left alone, and enjoy a day without anyone bothering me, but she just had to ruin it. Suddenly she offered me a solution. 'Give me your name.' My name… I've long forgotten my real name. How long as he been since anyone has ever asked for my name? Days? Months? Years? Hell, It's possible no one knows what my real name is. I don't give a shit about it either way. But, I have something she can call me…_

* * *

 _ **'Accelerator...'**_

 _Judging from her reaction, she must have thought, I was talking about something else. So I clarify it for her and she responded by giving me her name. Though, I wasn't even trying to hear her out. I actually ignored her when she say her name. But there's something about this brat that seems different from most others. Her mother came, picked her up, and our conversation ended on that note. That was probably the first and last time, I would see that brat._

 _With only one day left until I head to the Institute, I wanted to enjoy my very last day of peace, and quiet. Who knows what will happen once I enter that place. I may come out different than I am now. A completely different person. Maybe someone better, maybe someone worse. Either way, I won't find out until then. Than bad luck struck me… That brat from yesterday is back and to make it worst, she started off yelling. I may have hearing problems in the future…_

 _Did she forget my name already? There's only one Accelerator in the city. There's only one strongest in the city, after all. Yes, I'm THAT Accelerator. How the hell does someone mistaken me as an imposter? My name isn't normal and I doubt any fool would want to be mistaken as the real 'Accelerator'. How long did it take this brat to figure all of this out? But then, she had to go and say the taboo around me… The words 'friend' and 'me' in the same sentences._

 _Who the hell taught this brat this kind of knowledge? Where does she get her logic? Just because I told her my name, doesn't mean that we're friends… right? I had to clarify that with her, but she's too stubborn to take 'No' for an answer! I was seriously thinking about sending this girl flying, but the only thing stopping me was the fact that she was persistent._

 _Her being persistent is what intrigued me. Nobody, I've talked to before was this stubborn in making a friend. But... didn't she know I couldn't have friends? Stupid question, of course, she doesn't. But she continued to push on and ask more questions. Like why? It's obvious why I can't have friends. Or why I can't make any. It's because of my powers, and… I just don't have a choice in the matter._

 _But she thought I was just being a hard nut to crack. God, this girl is annoying, but still… She's trying harder than anyone has ever. I have a choice in making friends? Says who? She speaks as if she knows me… Now she's trying to get me to express myself, by persuading me into talking about my life. Futile attempt, but amusing nonetheless. She called me her 'friend' again, but unfortunately I actually didn't mind that as much as last time, or maybe I didn't quite hear her. I was trying to block out that word and without realizing I fell into her trap._

 _She gave me a triumphant look, like she has just accomplished the impossible, which was disturbing to say the least. She told me that, I didn't deny being called her 'friend' just now, and to be honest, I secretly didn't mind, but there's was no way in hell, I was going to let her know that. She laughed at my misfortune and I didn't mind that at all. Actually, this had to be the most fascinating conversation; I've had yet in my life._

 _I asked her name again. It was…'Mikoto Misaka'. She's a Level 1. And she wants to become a Level 5. Like me. Not like I'm her role model, or anything like that. But she does want to be stronger. A part of me wanted that too. If I'm going to be 'friends' with her she's going to have to become a Level 5. I'm not going to become 'friends' with someone who's a Level 1 and I'm sure as hell not becoming friends with a Level 0. Though, I don't mind it if she did stay as a Level 1, because it's near to impossible to become a Level 5, unless you're born one like me. I just wanted to see if she could do it, but I'm not getting my hopes up._

 _We made that deal and it was settled that day. But, she wanted to make sure that I don't try to weasel my way out of this deal. If she becomes a Level 5, and we met again, we have to become friends rather I wanted to, or not. I hesitantly agreed to this deal, but didn't like where it was going. Just then, her mother called out for her, and she had to leave once again. She looked at me one last time, before she waved goodbye._

 _Little did she know, I can't return here once I leave. I'm going to the Special Ability Institute and I'll be kept there for god knows how long. Months, maybe years. By the time I get out, maybe she'll finally realizes that we were never meant to be friends. But, a tiny part of me was going to miss her cheerful attitude. Just a tiny bit..._

* * *

 _ **'Mikoto Misaka...'**_

 _I'll remember that name. I was just about to leave, but before I took a step in the opposite direction, I heard approaching footsteps, and turn to realizes she had came back. She then had the courage to threaten me. She told me if I didn't show up tomorrow, she would punch me the next time she sees me. She ran off and left me in surprises. I couldn't help but laugh. She's bent-on completing that promise, isn't she? I was… happy._

 _Years have passed since that fateful day and we met again on the opposite side of the battlefield. She witnessed me killing a clone of her and attacked me with her eyes only seeing red. Of course I didn't recognizes her at first. But the way she was flaring her anger all around the place was very intriguing. It's rare I get to see such anger and hatred. The fact that she wanted to pierce my heart with her 'Railgun', almost made me climax. Seriously… I was turned on by her rage. It's weird, isn't it? Not that I care. But I guess that was when, I actually became to notices her._

I was interested in the brat even though she was trying to kill me. There was something about her that peak my interests. Was I curious? Did I actually fall for her? Of course not. I just take pleasure in seeing anyone try so hard to kill me, or leave me in a pool of my own blood. But, they never could touch me. Still, this girl… she's different. I couldn't bring myself to kill her. Maybe mess around with her, but not kill her.

 _Next time, I saw the brat, she had intervene in the fight between me and that bastard Level 0. She was planning to strike me from behind but she knew better… She knew a lot better than I figured. She used the Sisters to stop my creation of Plasma. That little bitch cost me the fight and my chances of becoming a God-like Level 6. I curse my luck, and her, and swore I would get both of them back for this… I'm glad that never happened._

* * *

 _ **'Last Order...'**_

 _I've met a little girl that goes by the name of Last Order. This brat was another one of those fucking Misaka Clones, but this one was unique. She's the Control Tower and was kept into the form of a younger Misaka to be easily controlled. They let her out of the incubator too soon. God, she's a pain in the ass to deal with. She follows me all the way home to my wreaked apartment. Which reminds me, I still owe the shitty thugs a beating for this. Once I find them, I'll make them suffer._

 _The next day, I decided to feed the brat, only so she would shut up for the rest of the day. But that didn't work out. I spotted one of the bastards responsible for the Level 6 project that I was involved in. 'Ao Amai'. Those I let him escape, due to the kid distracting me, for the moment, when I demand she remember why she came in search for me, but she played stupid… Too late now._

She even had the nerve to lecture me about my true intentions on attacking the Misaka clones. How much information does this brat have in that head of hers? Either way, I grew tired of hearing her mouth and lost interests in taking care of the brat. I became to walk off, but that was until I heard a 'thud', and saw that she had laid her down on the table complaining about her body being weakened due to being younger, and undeveloped like the other sisters. Of course, I didn't care what happened to the brat… At least not then.

 _I left Last Order in that restaurant. Not sure where to go from there, but I just closed my eyes, and let my legs do the walking. That's their specialty, after all. I personally wanted to get as far away from the kid as possible. But something drew me towards this abandon laboratory that Kikyou was still within. I don't know why, but I was itching to find out. Maybe I secretly cared for the brat? Maybe I was interested in why the scientist created her? I was going to find out one way or another…_

 _Kikyou was in a bit of a talkative mood. So she informed me of Last Order. Everything about her, from when she was born… to being infected with the virus. Wait, she infected with a virus? Last Order is the Administrator of the Misaka Network and that shitty scientist Amai Ao inserted a virus that has the power to cause the Sisters to rampage out of control. How amusing. I must say this is quite the work he putted into it, even I can't denied that._

 _But unfortunately… Now Kikyou gave me an option to choose between finding Amai Ao and forcing him to tell him how to stop the virus, or saving Last Order, and securing the virus. She held up both materials necessary for either locating Amai Ao, or preventing the virus from spreading. And unexpectedly… I've chosen to recover the brat in order to save her. I couldn't figure it out, but why did I choose to protect rather then destroy? Maybe that fight with Level 0 changed me…_

 _I ran to the exact location I left the kid at, only to find out that Amai Ao had abducted her. I told Kikyou, and began to search for him. Which was pretty easy, once you realizes what little breathing room he has after all of his so-called 'friends' aren't getting paid. I was easily able to found this shitty scientist, and incapacitate him with little effort. And I was even able to secure Last Order. But just when things were going smoothly… The damn virus activated on it's own. The info that Kikyou was informed with was a lie… The virus activated much sooner than expected._

 _With little time before the virus completely spreads throughout the Misaka Network, I did what any radical person would do in a situation like that. Normally, I would just kill her to save me the trouble, but I decided on a different approach. 'Reserve the Bioelectricity.' And everything was going smoothly… That was until Amai aimed a gun at me. I couldn't remove my hand from the brat yet; I wasn't completely done with deleting the virus from her systems._

 _A part of me thought, maybe this was a way for me to repent for my sins, that maybe by saving this kid, I may get a second chance. Hmph… What wishful thinking. A guy like me, requesting a second chance… What bullshit. But still… a part of me still wanted that chance. No matter how much I denied it… This is punishment isn't it?_

 _Even so… Punishment or not. The brat has nothing to do with me, or Amai. So if they're going to kill anyone, then let it be me, or Amai. I'm not going to stand by, and let this brat die because of my mistakes! I thought I was dead when I was shot in the head, but I was able to hear everything Amai say, then suddenly, my body moved on it's own, and saved the kid, and attempted to kill Amai, but I eventually lose consciousness. Next thing, I know, I awoken in a hospital bed._

 _Guess this is their way of saying I've earn a second chance. I haven't expected this. A villain that is no better than a piece of shit… still alive especially after everything that I've done. Should I call this a blessing? Or a curse? I don't know… I'll make uses of this borrowed time. I don't have a clue how much longer I've got on this planet. The kid's still alive. That's a relief. So, I'll devote myself to take care of this brat until she's old enough to take care of herself. Which may not be ANYTIME soon._

 _It felt like forever since I was hospitalized. Barely got anyone to visit me. The only person who came almost all the time was Last Order. She's really got nothing else better to do than to report in with me. Then again, I'm probably the only person she can talk to other than Kikyou, but she's such a pain to deal with. I can't even sleep without her running her mouth day in, and day out. Still… I'm listening to her regardless of how much I'm annoyed by it. She's like a daughter to me. Little did I know what this feeling was._

 _I was let out of the hospital, and was soon taken in by a woman named Aiho Yomikawa. I didn't know who, or why she was doing it, but she claims to be a friend of Kikyou. I hesitatingly let my guard down around this woman. Last Order seems to trust this woman, but then again, she practically trust anyone that is nice to her, and treats her well. Me, included. But I'm not 'nice', and I never once claim to be. She may not have noticed, but she did in fact remind me of another certain scientific brat. Her name shall stay classified._

 _Shockingly enough, Aiho allowed me to live in her house. Under the same roof as her. I'm still pissed on how she welcomed me in with open arms. She even called me out on saying that it was easier to convince me to believe in her. This bitch has really got to have some serious guts to say such a thing to me. She doesn't seem to understand the danger of accepting someone like me into her home. I can't tell if she's a complete fool or just a very nice person. Or maybe… she's aware of the danger, and it's in her nature to help those in need? I need help? That's retarded… The mere is retarded alone._

I decided to make a living with the two adults, as well as Last Order, but they've all giving me more than just a few headaches. Especially the brat who tends to disappear whenever I take my eyes off of her. She left us a voicemail saying she going around town having what she would consider 'fun'. What the fuck is going through that mind of that little brat? She's always doing things on her own! In the end, I had no choice but to go after the brat myself, and bring her back to the house. Or 'home'. A place called home. It's not my home… That's for sure.

 _I searched for a while until Aiho called me, and informed me of Last Order's current location which was in the underground mall. Being chased by another one if her clones. Little did I know the reason... It being because she took the girl's goggles, and now a crazed clone wielding a fucking machine gun on her is hunting her down for them back. Seriously… Are all of the clones this stupid? These clones would most likely kill each other off. But suddenly… Aiho began to ask me questions about the Institute I went to, and told me about her group dismantling that place. And even lectured me about accepting one's good will._

 _But the Special Ability Institute… What a good remaining of the monster I was even in that place. I'm still a monster now. At least that's how I felt at the time when I was talking to Aiho. They've done nothing but perform experiments on me. It was quite the hellhole for those who can't take it. I managed to survive those experiments, but I can't say the same for certain others after all. I was lucky… That's where I met 'him'. And because of me going to that shithole of a institute, it's near to impossible for to me to show goodwill to just about anyone, including Last Order. I still hate myself for what I've done. And no amount of atonement is going to wipe my slate clean. I know that for a fact, and asking for forgiveness isn't my style. I prefer to let my action speak louder than my words._

 _There's no point in putting a single cent on a million dollar scale. No matter how much, I pay up, it'll never be possible to atone for the sins I've committed. I've accepted that fact about me. Now the question is… What can I do to help those around me stray from the path I've taken? She says there were doors for me. Last I checked, they were all closed… I closed them myself. Because I was too stubborn to admit that what I was doing was wrong. It's too late now. Whoever doesn't agree with me, is speaking in complete and utter bullshit. I've got a first-class ticket to hell, and there's not a damn thing that anyone can do to stop it. And let's say by some miracle someone does do something to help me. They should ask themselves this question._ _'Do I really deserve it?'_

* * *

 _ **'Life's A Bitch…'**_

 _As if things weren't already a pain, I ended up meeting a girl dressed as a nun. I didn't know who, or what her reason was for being, but she seems to hungry. Maybe she's one of those homeless people that go around preaching about God, and what not. But I found myself feeling sorry for the brat, and decided to feed her. I didn't want this brat to be in my conscious for leaving her here, but now… I regretted not leaving her when I had the chance. She's emptied out my wallet, and not only that, she didn't have any information on Last Order. Plus this brat had no fucking manners in eating. Her parents must have abandoned her or something. Well, at least she thanked for buying her food. For the record that doesn't count as a actually 'thank you for saving me'. What was her name again? Oh yeah, that's right. 'Index.' A strange name to give a child, then again, I'm one to talk about names._

 _I left the brat be, but she ended up following me towards the underground mall saying something about finding her friend named 'Touma'. Little did I know it was that fucking Level 0 again… Well, at least she had more manners than Last Order, still this girl talks just as much as her. Not to mention, do I look like the kind of guy that wants help from anyone at all? Thankfully, I didn't have to deal with her for long. I found the person I was looking for and make my way for exit._

 _I was going to keep an extra eye on this brat. There's no way in hell I'm going to let her out of my sight after that stunt she pulled. Next time I may do more than just a few simple chops on the head. Maybe I might uses the crutch. It was raining outside so I was able to cool my head down for a bit. That was until she got hurt and I forced myself to head for the pharmacy to get bandages. Still embarrassing to think about it. In fact, I hated it. I didn't think I could show such kindness ever..._

 _Aiho's words from earlier. She just revealed to me that she was somewhat similar to me in having sins. Still... unlike her my sins can't be forgiven. I've got a first-class ticket straight to Hell and there's nothing anyone can do about it. Life's a bitch... but it's my own fault that it's come to this. I can't atone for what I've done. What's the point of paying a one single cent on an million dollar scale? I'm a villain who's no better than a piece of shit. That's never going to change about me... No matter how much I do. It'll be retarded of me to even attempt._

 _Now Hound Dogs started to make their appearances out of the shadows and attacked me, too bad I'm not just any Level 5. I maybe weaken, but I'm still the strongest among the espers in the city and I'm about to show these fools exactly why I'm called 'Strongest'. Everything was going very smoothly until an old dirt bag acquaintances of mine showed his face. never thought he would even dare show his face in front of me ever, especially as powerful as I am now._

 _Kihara Amata. The mere name of this asshole make my every fiber scream and it's hard to hold back my sanity in just peeling every inch of his skin off, piece by piece until he's cursing out my name until death. Sadly, I couldn't fulfilled that urge seeing how he was beating ass up and down the street. He say something about a 'Reverse Punch' method. Either way, that asshole make a fool out of me. I underestimated him just like how I underestimated that Level 0. And to make it worse, they even managed to retrieve Last Order._

 _I was reduce to a bloody mess on the floor before Last Order was brought out. I couldn't let them do what they had plan for her. I didn't give one shit about what they do to me, but I'll be damn if I was going to let Last Order suffer because I couldn't protect her this time! So I calculated the vectors in the wind and launched Last Order somewhere throughout the city. I made sure she was in safer hands. Safer hands than mine, because as you can see being around me will only cause pain._

 _I didn't care what the Gods did to me. Step on my face, laugh at me all they want, as long as the brat was safe, I could die right now knowing that. In fact, I welcomed death, this is probably one way to atone for the sins I've committed. It's not like anyone was going to miss me anyway. Life would probably be better off with one less villain running around, right? At least that was the plan until a certain someone make a surprising appearances._

 _It was that brat dressed like a nun. What was she doing there? Well, it's not like I could ask her why she happened to roam around the place and just by some coincidences she happens to show her face around here out of all places? I don't know if she has horrible luck or just horrible timing. Either way, because of her I had a change of plans. I had no choice but to use one of the nearby cars as an escape vehicle. I force the guy in the driver's seat the car to drive for me. I got to get that brat out of there before she gets herself killed. Kihara will hurt anything and anyone, rather it be a man, woman or child._

 _So I escaped with the child by vehicle. I was thinking to myself about why fate enjoys toying with me. One second it was ready to take my life, the other it's ready to force me to live on a little longer. It should make up it's mind already. That's when it hit me, since I'm alive, I might as well give Kihara more than a few headaches. First things first, I've got to get rid of a certain nun. I lied to her by having her heading to a hospital where she'll meet a frog-face doctor. She was gullible enough to fall for that giving me more than enough time to make my escape._

 _I headed straight for the closest laboratory that could possibly have information on Last Order. I gave a call to Heaven Canceller about the nun, and we came to an agreement on how to approach the situation. I had no choice but to focus on raging hell while searching for Last Order. But those Hound Dogs got Anti-Skill to join in the search, and they found pretty damn quickly. They interrupted me when I was using the computer. That was going to cost them vastly. Their lives. But hey, I gave them a beautiful death in the end. Even though all I did was kill one maybe two, but they killed their own comrades out of fear. All I did was throw a wrench and all hell broke loose. Let me tell you something... That was a hell of a show._

 _There was one survivor that managed to find a way to the back. It was that driver that I left unsupervised. That, son of a bitch not only called for reinforcements but he also had to audacity to threaten the life of Last Order right in my face. I turned that piece of shit into a work of art. A work of art that is too graphic for anyone to see. There were no remains of that man. Killing that cocky shit soldier was just what I needed to vent my pent up rage. I relished every passing second of ripping that man into tiny pieces._

 _Yet, even after I relished the moment, I still felt depressed. I had no clue where Last Order was and for all I know she could be dead. The thought had crossed my mind in numerous occasions, but I refused to believe it until I had seen the dead body. I felt empty on the inside,, probably because she was the first to accept my darkness with open arms. I hate to admit it but I really grew accustom to this brat. I'm never going to say it to here, since she's smart enough to figure it out in due time._

 _Every step I took felt heavier than the last. I had to push myself to save the brat. I was just about to make a move until I received a call form what I thought was Last Order, but some guy using her phone to tell me about Last Order's disappearance. I didn't blame him, in fact I blamed myself to letting her out of my sight. If Last Order were to have gotten hurt, than it's my fault for allowing that to happen. I told the guy to drop the phone and go back to doing whatever he does best, but I have another idiot on my hands. If he wants to die, don't say I didn't tell him. Still, I told him to head to this location so he'll at least stay out of my way._

 _I hung up on the boy and restarted my search for Last Order only to discovery a piece of her cloth on the floor. The rain wasn't making that easy to spot, but the moment I made eye contact with it. I knew what had happened to her. Than I received a second phone call, but this time from an acquaintances I wish wouldn't have called me. I slowly realized maybe I could uses this. We exchanged words, and threatens, but I came out of top by irritating Kihara with my lack of emotions on the phone. That pissed him off and I got a few laughs out of it._

 _Now I know the truth. Kihara is nothing more than a pawn in something much more bigger for Academy City. Someone is pulling the strings and I figured out that I was also a pawn in this bastard's game. For all I know, I could be playing right into his hands! The very thought of being someone's plaything make my skin crawl. I had to vent my rage onto something. Who better than the bastard behind it all!_

* * *

 _ **'Aleister Crowley...'**_

 _The son of a bitch that hides himself within that one windowless building in this god forsaken city. It's about time I send this man a message. The message was: 'DO NOT FUCK WITH ME!' I was going to send that message courtesy of another building colliding with his building! I was so into delivering this message but little did I know there was a fucking barrier protecting him. It was a futile attempt to attack him as long as he has that fucking barrier around him._

 _I had no choice but to rethink my strategy, and resume in my search of Kihara and Last Order. At least I know this much. Kihara can't physically harm Last Order due to Crowley's orders I bet. Suddenly there was an explosion coming from the very center of the city. Angel wings were sprouting out reeking havoc through the streets. I could care less what happens to the city. Last Order was my top priority but before I could start my search, I ended up receiving yet another phone call from that mysterious boy. This guy is like a bad itch sometimes. We exchanged words and I'm surprised he actually believed me when I say me and Last Order was to meet up at the exact bridge he's at._

 _He told me he was going to deal with the angel problem. That's even better. That means he wouldn't get in my way. So I told him to do what he wanted. I resume my search for the brat and Kihara having to hack a few computers here and there to pinpoint his location. It only took a matter of minutes to find them. And I didn't even have to use my powers too much. Only to discard of a few nuisance.. I was left with only one minute seconds remaining. I saw the seconds I had to find Kihara and take out his goons._

 _Can you believe one of them was stupid enough to actually uses the brat as a shield? I did not show a hint of hesitation in bashing his skull in with the butt of the rifle I was carrying with me. I shouldn't have done that. I was a hothead for that moment and didn't realizes I could've use the few remaining bullets to shoot Kihara down. It's too late for regrets now. Now it was time to settle times for Kihara once and for all. If anyone was going to hell today, it'll be Kihara and me._

 _All I had to do was make contact with him just one time and reverse his blood flow. Easier said than done. I found that out the hard way, after receiving a few punches in the face. I fucking hate the 'Reverse Punch Method'. I don't remember what had happened during the fight. But I think time ran out during the moment I had him finally in my clutches. I don't know nor do I remember what had happened._

 _All I recall was... pain. Intense pain. Yet during my blackout, the pain suddenly just vanished. I couldn't feel anything. I could barely see anything. I couldn't hear a damn thing. I couldn't even speak. I didn't what the hell was going on. All I remember was how curious I was of the man's skin. So I ended peeling off the skin near his ear. I wanted to peel the ear off like a banana._

 _Could barely remember too much after that. The last thing I saw was Kihara's face. I believe I had the shit beating out of me. My body felt like it was dragged all around the place for a good while. My face was stinging tremendously from the rapid punches Kihara had given me. I couldn't even feel my face anymore. I was growing... numb to the pain. That's what I think after all._

 _No matter how many times he hits me, I kept getting back up to my feet only to get planted right back down. I don't remember why I didn't stay down, probably because I wanted to keep Last Order safe from harm that Kihara was capable of. I couldn't stand by and let this bastard do as he please. But even that prove futile._

* * *

 _ **'Atonement...'**_

 _That's all that came to mind when Kihara was beating my brains in. Killing over 10,000 Sisters, I thought that maybe this was punishment for everything I did. If this is, why does the brat have to suffer for a mistake that I, myself caused. The Gods can do whatever the hell they want to me, spit on me, break a bone or two, beat my skull in. Deliver to me a life of utter despair, but rather or not if this is punishment, Last Order has nothing to do with it!_

 _I knew that during the fight. That's why I kept on fighting even without my powers. Kihara was stronger than me without my powers. And even with my powers, he seems to know what to do when it comes to using my powers against me. Suddenly, that nun from before made an appearances. I didn't understand what she said but it looked like she was helping Last Order._

 _That was my cue to hold Kihara back so the nun could do what she could to save her. As long as she's on my side, she could save her anyway possible. Than the most strangest thing happened... I could have swore I was hearing the voice of someone singing. But that's not what caught my attention. It was the fact that I could hear everything again. I could even speak. I could think. I could do everything. Only thing missing was my powers. I was probably better off without them._

 _Kihara overpowered me easily. Still... I blacked out. I didn't know what was happening. I couldn't remember what I did, but when I regained consciousness, I was leaning against a desk with all of the windows glass shattered and Kihara being rendered to nothing. Nothing was left of him. Not a molecule or atom remained. The nun was even talking to me showing signs of shock, horror and a hint of amazement. I still don't know what I did, and the bratty nun never explained. All she did was run off to get help._

 _It's a good thing she left when she did, because this is when I was visited by a group of soldiers. I still didn't have my powers back and my body couldn't move. Trying to move any limb of my body ached so much. Felt like every fiber in my body mainly my face was screaming. I was completely at their mercy. Not used to that kind of situation._

 _At first I thought these guys were planning on using me for research and some other crap. But they weren't. They were here to recruit me to some strange group. They needed my help with something. I had a feeling they were planning on starting a war eventually. And they needed someone of my capabilities to give them an edge in the upcoming war. But they didn't answer my question so I was planning on refusing._

 _But that was until they said if I didn't help them than there wouldn't be a place for espers such as me and Last Order to live. The technology here also disappears if Academy City cease to exist. A Certain Scientific Railgun appeared in my head. At first I didn't know why she popped in my head, but now... I realized it was because Railgun meant something greater to me. My desire was to keep those two from having to suffer the thought of losing their home._

 _A part of me wanted to know if maybe this is one way to atone for my sins. A part of me didn't believe this would be nearly enough to earn forgiveness. Hidden deep within my heart, there was a part of me that felt that it was impossible for a villain that is no better than a piece of shit to even gain atonement, or forgiveness. Still, if I can lead a hand to the two of them then I'll do it without hesitation._

 _So I made my decision. I told them to do what they wanted with me. That was my way of saying I accept. Next thing I remember was a gunshot and I lose consciousness again. I found myself within a hidden underground organization, and eventually discovered the name of the group that I've joined..._

* * *

 _ **'GROUP...'**_

 _My first mission involved me having to take down an opposing force called Skillout. Take down their leader and the rest were soon to follow. I did what I was told, I enjoyed it a bit, but I disliked how it ended. That little bastard leader left me with one hell of a parting gift. Now I have to live with the fact that I killed the only guy that the little girl in the picture had left._

 _He brought it among himself anyway... But, that doesn't mean that I'm going to leave the brat without some kind of guardian or adult. So, I did that bastard a favor. Not that he or anyone will ever know. Dealing with the brat wasn't a cakewalk. I ended up using the rest of the day just to find an adult that was capable of watching her since I can barely watch over one brat as it is._

 _I decided to head home and rest from today. You may not believe me, when I say this, but I was exhausted. I worked free over time and I had a long stroll home ahead of me. Being apart of GROUP isn't as easy as it seems. It's difficult and time consuming. Just when I thought I take get a break, I happened to spot another look alike of Last Order. No... Not just Last Order. But Railgun too. This woman was older and...obviously intoxicated._

 _She's been hitting the liquor. And judging from how she could barely stand, she went heavy on it. She was holding on to the newspaper stand as if the world was spiraling around her. She may vomit. Thankfully, she didn't... My curiosity got the better of me, so I snuck up on her and wanted to take a closer look at her face to make sure, I wasn't seeing things. Yup... This definitely is a Misaka. She woke up from her little dazes and even told me her name..._

* * *

 _ **'Misuzu Misaka...'**_

 _I had to find out in the most disturbing way possible. She threw herself on me and let me you tell you, it wasn't pleasant. Most boys would relish in the fact that there's an attractive woman on their lap. Drunk or not. Me, on the other hand was greatly disturbed and greatly annoyed. She told me her hobbies and even her breasts sizes...which is 91 centimeters. Not that I care, but Railgun is a late bloomer._

 _Apparently, it runs in the DNA. But, correct me if I'm wrong, but each one of these Misakas had struck a nerve in me. A nerve that really test what little sanity I have left. I had to leave before I did something I regret, and I don't mean anything sexual, just clarifying that. She continued to bother me and had the courage to knock me over, when she clearly saw that I'm using a fucking crutch!_

 _She reeks of alcohol to high heavens. I can smell it in her breath. She was so intoxicated that she even threatened to kiss me just about anywhere if I didn't answer her question on how to get to this certain university. I called her a taxi without further delay and told the taxi driver how to get to this university. I even paid the man in advance for the trip. I didn't care, as long as she wasn't within 100 feet of me._

 _I managed to get away from her. I finally had a breather, but her name continued to ring so many different bells in my head. For example, what was her relationship to Last Order, and Railgun for that matter? She has both of their faces and she was older than the two combined. I couldn't figure it out before, but to think that she was, in fact, Railgun's mother. If I had knew that before, I would've probably been surprised, which I still am._

 _To think, that I was almost molested by her mother... The Misakas are a strange family. Just to be sure, I decided to call one of my GROUP members, Tsuchimikado, but one of the other members intercepted the call. I don't know how he managed to tamper with my phone, but now there was a member of GROUP that I despised. I didn't want to talk to this bastard anymore, so I was tempted to hang up on him. Until, he say he wanted to talk to me about something._

 _That was until, I heard an explosion within the city. One of the buildings across town just exploded and to make it worse that was in the same direction of where I sent Railgun's mother. I didn't know at the time that that was her mother, but when Mitsuki said it was. I knew if she were to have been killed, Railgun would NEVER forgive me. The moment Mitsuki turned my choker off, that when I decided to lean a hand to her._

 _If she knew the Stronger Esper in the city was about to lean her a hand, she should be grateful. Not that I was going to tell her any of this. I won't tell anyone about this one deed I did for her. This is something I'll take to my grave. Besides, I doubt telling her this will change the relationship we have._

 _I happened to witnesses that same Level 0 running past me heading for the same location as I was. That bastard has a lot of balls to be running around in the open like he is. He has no idea how much he humiliated me in that defeat and as much as I would love to have a rematch, I had to focus on helping Railgun's mother and raising a little hell for a certain someone._

 _I ended up doing more damage than I expected. Not going to denial how fun it was killing the poor bastard that held the woman hostage. They even had Level 0 in their hands. Were it not for me shooting one of the gunmen when I did, they'd both be history. If I knew Level 0 was going to die, I'd probably let him. Before I knew it, I fired a few rounds and saved him and that brat's mother._

* * *

 _ **'Sins...'**_

 _I've committed so many of them, to the point that I've lost count. Yet, here I am now, having barely saved Last Order, and from what Kikyou told me, I've saved her subconsciously. Now, I've saved that damn Level 0, and Railgun's mother. I've saved four people. Yet, that doesn't make up for the ten thousand clones I've killed. No matter how much I try, or what I do, that doesn't make up for the lives I've destroyed. Even if everyone were to forgive me... I can't forgive myself._

 _And even if they were to forgive me, I'd feel like they're lying just to make me feel better about what I've done. Humans in general have something to hold dear, something they never wish to lose. That's why they pretend and hide how they truly feel. And that leads to a lie. So, if I were to say that I can eventually forgive myself, it'll just prove my theory on how the biggest liar of them all... is one's self._

 _Deep within my heart, I knew that. So I can't ever forgive myself. If by some miracle I can and this is a big IF. It'll be after I've done enough to help those around me. But, I'll start with Last Order and work my way up. I won't ever admit to the fact that this brat's presence gives...some hope in possibly seeing that day._

* * *

 _ **'I'm No Hero...'**_

 _I never claim to be one. I don't have the face of a hero. In fact... I'm more of a villain, if I do say so myself. I'm a villain that's no better than a piece of shit. The title 'villain' suits me so well, that it's almost frightening. And the group, I've join is most certainly not a pack of goodie two shoe heroes. Despite the villainous acts we are hired to complete, we make sure it's to benefit Academy City._

 _The jobs were never easy and I've noticed a few screws loose within GROUP. Not the members, but the corporation itself. Everyone in this group has a reason for joining. To protect what they have left, to protect what they wish to keep alive... To protect things that truly matter. I'm one of them. I don't give a damn about anything else other than the things that matter to me... I've got to protect what little light is around._

 _I can't aid anyone in the light, like all of the other heroes, or wannabe heroes that are within Academy City. Like I've said before. I'm far from being called a hero. I'm a villain. So I'll aid the heroes from the shadows. Never to be thanks or rescued, only to do what is necessary to keep the heroes alive, I guess. This is... all I can do._

* * *

 _ **'Why Must I Deal With This...?'**_

 _I never thought in my wildest dreams that this was draw me closer to a Certain Scientific Railgun. She just appeared out of nowhere in Aiho's house saying she was here to watch over the apartment in her stead. I couldn't tell if this was good luck or bad luck. Good luck, because it gives me a chance to apology for what I've cause before, or bad luck because I have to deal with her until this brat leaves._

 _I had to deal with her for the entire weekend. I was beginning to wonder if even apologizing was worth it anymore. I've had to deal with so many different misfortunate things with that brat. With having to deal with her constantly yelling and questioning everything I do. I even ended up seeing her naked. That's...new. Seeing someone naked around my age._

 _Still... to think that she was this much of a handful to deal with. She almost destroyed the house, not once but twice and I've already gotten an headache and she just entered the showers in less than an hour. So I went to sleep hoping to forget everything that happened. I tried to, but she emerged from the showers. I told her to go sleep in my bed and she yet again caused a misunderstanding thinking I wanted to sleep with her._

 _I'm going to need some aspirins after that. I send her off after I explain that it wasn't my intentions to sleep with her. I finally went to sleep only to reminisce in everything that happened in the past. At first I thought it was just a dream, yet it felt so...right. So precise, and realistic and a bit too constructive to actually be just a dream. I played stubborn and shrugged it off._

 _I didn't want to believe that it was possible that Railgun and me had met before. If we had met before, then why is it now that I'm starting to remember everything? It is because we're close by to the other? Could it be because we're actually trying to get along with the other for this short time period._

 _I don't know why, but I thought I would be more angry about this whole situation. I am angry, but I'm slowly adapting to the fact that I'm around the original. It must be because of how I am used to dealing with Last Order everyday. Compared to Last Order, this is nothing, but she's still childish for her age. It's almost like watching Last Order grow up._

 _But she's not Last Order. She's Mikoto Misaka. She's the one that is partially responsible for Last Order and the Sisters coming to fruition after all. She's the one that's given her DNA to the scientist. She's the one that started this and I'm the one that caused the end of it, with my defeat that was by her and that Level 0's hands._

 _Just thinking about that day, bring it all back to me. I regretted killing the clones, but I can't rid myself of what I've done. All I can do is move forward. Speaking of which... Railgun had just apology to me out of the blue. Saying, she was sorry about almost everything. I still haven't figure out what brought this on. She apology like it was nothing... I can't do that even if I tried. And I was really trying so hard to apologize too._

 _Of course, I've accepted it. And now it was my turn. Sadly, I couldn't get my chance to do so anytime soon due to ALL of the headache that got in the way. That mainly being having to deal with that Level 0, Last Order running off having her 'fun' again, me running into her two of Railgun's friends, along with her... possible teleporting stalker, that she considers her best friend._

 _Did I forget to mention that her teleporting friend seems to have hated my guts, the moment she made eye contact with me? Not that the feeling isn't mutual. She's obviously a first class pervert for Railgun. It's hard to believe she's her best friend after all. But Mikoto has got to have the most ridiculous taste in friends. At least she's managed to even make friends... unlike me._

 _This brat surprises me every time I see her. When, we first met with that rage of her, and even now. It's tiresome after a while. Just dealing with Railgun is tiresome. Thankfully, I've got the break I've been waiting for. It was night out and I finally got the chance to return the apology that's been on the tip of my tongue all day. It was beginning to leave a bad taste in my mouth._

 _I finally spat out how I felt about the entire project and even say the taboo word 'sorry' to her. It was far from easy. It was harder than taking a punch from the brat that night. I can take a punch, but it's mentally impossible for me to apologize. Not without going through a large amount of strain on the body. I'm just glad I finally spat those two words out. It's over and done with. I can't believe that bitch punched me. I still regret telling her our past. Well, I received something bad, and got something good out of it... A kiss on the cheek. She still hasn't forgiven me for the Sisters, but this is a good start. Now we can start anew._

* * *

 _ **'A New Beginning...'**_

 _I had to walk the brat home after Kikyou and Aiho had finally returned from their trip. I still get the feeling they had something to do with how Mikoto and me was place in these predicaments. Yes, Aiho send her here, but her, out of all people? That's what got me. I think they set this whole thing up. I'm going to get them back for this. Later rather than sooner. I'm not going to denial that they helped me, but I dislike being forced in specific situations regardless of the reason._

 _We had a short conversation while heading for her dorm and once we finally reached the entrances, she had took the initiative and given me a hug right before she attempted to make a quick run for the dorm. Not that I allowed her to. I caught her and yes... I practically forced her into a kiss. A long one at that. It was payback for what she's done before. Though... I enjoyed it more than I let on._

 _I didn't want to end it that way, so I decided to take it amongst myself to take her out on few other dates. It was to make it so we could understand one another better as a person. It's not like we could get together just because we stolen a kiss from each other. It takes more time than that. So, you could said I earned my way into her heart. Unlike Level 0, I actually paid her more attention than he did... That would explain why she looked hurt when I mention him._

 _She used to have a thing for him. I don't know what had happened for her to change her feelings from him to me like that, but I'm not 100% on this. I mean, I'm still the scumbag that pushed her to tears. How can she bring herself to say 'I love you' to someone like me? I always ask myself that question everyday. Yet, I'm afraid to ask her.. But, knowing Mikoto, she'll probably tell me something corny. I rather figure it out myself. Besides... there are some questions that don't need answers._

* * *

 _ **'Mikoto...'**_

 _The name of the girl, I've fallen for... The person, I've made a promise with, to be her friend if she managed to become a Level 5. I never once thought this day would ever come. Fate does seem to work in the most mysterious of ways. Yet...this is one way that I'm glad had worked. I've had to deal with too many Misakas in my life. From the clones, to the kid, to the original...to the mother. My life revolves around them practically. I've gotten used to it, but it's still so tiresome..._

 _In the end, I wouldn't trade this feeling for anything in the world. This is a part of me, as I am a part of them. Damn, that was corny of me. I'm never going to say that out loud. If I did, I'll never hear the end of it from those brats. Huh... I believe this is what you would call 'genuine'. This feeling in my heart is real. I've said it once, it's hard enough to said it again. So, I'll only said it when the moment calls for it..._

 _Speaking of which, Mikoto is supposedly graduating in a week. It's been four years since we started dating one another. She called me just recently and asked if I was coming to see her graduation ceremony. She's 18 years. She's a young woman now. She started out growing her hair to the point that it reach half-way down her back side.. It's weird seeing her almost looking identical to her mother... A bit of an odd feeling in my gut._

 _I can never look at her mother the same way ever again. She makes my skin crawl, because of what she almost did to me that night. It's not like I fear her, I just don't feel comfortable around her. She's way too overly friendly for me. And I get the feeling the father and me may not get along since he's similar to a certain level 0._

 _I'll deal with it all for her sake. Because she's willing to deal with the darkness I have locked away. In fact...she said she'll embrace it all. And in exchange, I have to deal with all of her problems. And let me tell you... I'm starting to question who between us has to deal with more headaches. Mikoto or me..._

* * *

 _ **'Do You Remember?'**_

 _At times like these, you tend to ask questions on rather or not if you remember your exact words. Your promises. Your hopes and dreams. I remember them clear as day. It's corny but...that was the most genuine I've ever been for anyone. Three never, I've told her... Never to leave your side. Never to let you die. Never to betray your trust..._

 _I will never forget what you've done for scum like me. I'm truly thankful. I've grown fond of you to the point that it's hard to live without... As much as I hate to admit. Your smile...your personality. Your presence alone make it all worth the hell I've went through to this day._

* * *

 _'So I'll see you at the Graduation after party?'_ Mikoto was talking with Accelerator on phone about their plan next week. She was grinning so happily while twirling a strand of her long hair in her fingers.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss the little girl becoming a young woman for anything." He was expecting her to be pouting on the other end of the phone, which she probably is. "Should I bring Last Order?" Accelerator inquired curiously.

 _'She wouldn't let you go without her!'_ She giggled. If she's anything like Mikoto, she would inherit her stubbornness. She's not wrong either. Last Order had gotten more stubborn throughout the years. Not that a few chops to head couldn't fix.

Accelerator made a 'Tch' with his tongue. He hates how truth that is now. "She takes after you, after all." Being her clone, that's bound to happen. She heard her let a soft laugher. This takes as a compliment.

 _'I can't wait to see you again.'_ Mikoto's expression soften as she relaxes against the pillow on her bed. A small hint of blush appearing on her cheeks. Her parents were coming. Her friends were coming. The only person left was her boyfriend, who's also coming.

"Yeah. I know. The feeling is mutual." Accelerator wouldn't mind seeing her everyday, but he'll never admit it, but he gets the feeling she already knows. It would explain why she does her best to see him every day.

 _'I'll come visit you tomorrow. Is that fine with you?'_ She asked him, but it wasn't really a question that needed an answer. She already knows that he's not going to give her a straight answer.

"Do what you want. I can't stop you." He replied. That's technically his way of saying 'Yes'. They've been dating for a while, so she's able to tell what he really want.

 _'Then, I'll do just that! See you tomorrow!'_ She exclaimed with a light giggle. She was about to hang, but she decided to said one last thing to him, before she does. _'I love you.'_

Accelerator was quiet. She knows how awkward it is to said those three words. Damn it. He took a deep breath to calm down before he flips out. "I... I love you too." His eyebrow twitches uncontrollably.

 _'That wasn't so hard, was it?'_ Mikoto was obviously mocking him for fun. Must she ask that question, every fucking time he says it?

"I'm gonna kill you..." He grumbled with a vein bulging from his forehead. She gives more than enough headache as it is.

 _'Love you too.'_ She didn't take the threat seriously. He says the same thing everyday. _'Bye.'_ She mumbled in a soften tone of voice. She closed her eyes and clicked the 'end' call button.

Accelerator had done the same thing with his phone. He ended up and placed that phone against his chest. He closed for a brief moment before he placed the phone of the table. He reopened his eyes and muttered a few chosen words under his breath. He huffed. A genuine look along with a smile had appeared on the young albino's face...

 _ **"Life's a bitch...but you made it worth living."**_


End file.
